


Liar Family [Sequel to Beautiful Liar and Liar Game]

by Shun_kun



Series: Liar series [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vixx - Freeform, hyukbin, it hurts, last part of the Liar series, not an happy ending, sort of, well maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun_kun/pseuds/Shun_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going down.<br/>Sanghyuk panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Family [Sequel to Beautiful Liar and Liar Game]

Sanghyuk is on edge.

 

He knows what he is doing is dangerous. He knows playing a double game can lead him behind the bars at any false step.

 

Sanghyuk is on edge. More than that: he feels the panic spread through his arms and fingers. His breath intakes becoming harder and harder to take.

 

He needs to calm down. He needs to leave this overcrowded office ASAP before he crumbles and loses the mask he wore for years now, despite his young age.

 

On the roof, the air smells better. Well, not really because of all the smog, but the (nonexistent) walls don't feel like they could close up and smash him at any moment.

 

Everything is crashing down.

 

Three weeks ago, N was shot in Jeju by the new Big Thing in town. He did succeed to cover it up for he was assigned to the case. Accident, wrong place at the wrong time. That did it.

 

But now...

 

Now is a little trickier.

 

They caught Hongbin.

 

Hongbin. 'The passer' Hongbin. The one that can pass anything, anytime, anyplace.

 

Sanghyuk knows he's not supposed to care about what happens to the other members, for security measures. But he can't help it.

 

When N asked him to erase his agent's papers in the police and government' system, he made no case of it. He proceeded without any other thoughts. But when he fell on Hongbin's file... It's the face that first caught his attention. Of course it is. Who wouldn't be charmed by a face like that? But then Sanghyuk started paying more attention to the traffic rumours. Almost every time, almost each operation was led by Hongbin, solo or not.

 

Sanghyuk knows N has the best agents. He knows and still he can't help but worry about their future. With Ravi who betrayed, N shot and now Hongbin who is sitting in the interrogation room downstairs.

 

Sanghyuk is only a mid-class policeman. He knows he is young and it often frustrates him because the senior don't take him seriously because of his age. But he at least knows that he is a good officer. He is a good policeman despite his illegal side activities with N and the rest. He has guts, ambition and he goes for his goals with whatever it takes.

 

And now Hongbin is harassed in the interrogation room and he can't do anything to prevent it. He can't intervene for it would be suspicious. He's in a dead-end and can't see the exit.

 

"Officer Han."

 

Sanghyuk almost jumps out of his body in surprise. He forgot where he was for a second.

 

"We need you downstairs."

 

Of course they need him for the stupid paperwork. Sometimes he wishes they just put it deep up their asses and stop using him for bureaucratic uses only. He did great with N's case, didn't he?!

 

This time though, he doesn't really mind. He gets to sit besides Hongbin and write down some little pieces of (useless) information to complete the file.

 

It's the first time he sees him from that close. It leaves Sanghyuk even more breathless than he already is. He knows that Hongbin is aware of his existence. He did prevent him a few times of police intervention when he was working on some previous affair. But now they sit side by side and Hyuk madly wants to talk to him. He writes instead.

 

_How is N?_

 

_How is everybody?_

 

_What is going on?_

 

_What happened?_

 

_How are you?_

 

Hongbin answers in derived ways, but Sanghyuk can see through emotionless the mask.

 

_Not good._

 

_Even less good._

 

_We're going down._

 

_I was ambushed. Betrayed._

 

_I'm scared._

 

Sanghyuk wants to hug him, to take him out of here and hide him. He doesn't deserve to end his life in jail. Nor does he deserve to be scared and insecure as hell.

 

They finally take him away. Hongbin doesn't want to go. Sanghyuk doesn't want him to. They exchange one last glance before the door closes behind Hongbin.

 

_Thank you._

 

_I love you._

 

Hyuk can't stand it anymore. He needs to talk to someone from the inside. He knows he can't visit N now. Being seen with a notorious gangster would ruin his career. He can't contact Ravi because they've lost track of him and Hongbin is behind the bars.

 

Ken. He needs to find Ken.

 

It takes him a few days to track him, but when he does, Sanghyuk is speechless.

 

He's in Jeju.

 

With Ravi and Taekwoon.

 

The bastard.

 

Sanghyuk harshly shoves Ken against the brick wall, forearm strongly pressed against his throat.

 

"What the fuck are you doing, Ken!?"

 

Ken lets out a strangled, wicked fit of laughter.

 

"Can't you see it, Hyukkie?"

 

He says condescendingly. Hyuk wants to break his neck, but he has to hear what Ken has to say.

 

"In a world like ours, dear Hyukkie, strength, skills and loyalty aren't everything. Information, tactics, influence. That is what makes you powerful. And Taekwoon displays all of these qualities."

 

Sanghyuk sends his fist against Ken's cheek, smashing his right cheekbone to a deep purple bruise. Then he does it again. And again. And again.

 

"You. Stupid. Asshole. Traitor. N. Liked. You. You. Bastard. Liar. It's. All. Your. Fault. Dammit!!"

 

He would beat him to a pile of bloody pulp if someone hadn't appeared behind him.

 

"It's enough, Hyuk."

 

Ravi is behind him, targeting him with a handgun.  _Since when does Ravi use handguns?_

 

"Stop it. I have no reason to hurt you. Please leave."

 

Behind Ravi stands Taekwoon, all in black, unreadable face.

 

"Is that how you want it to end, Ravi!? You want to become a traitor and a murderer!?"

 

"I did not betray, Hyuk. You know as well as I do that a failure in a mission leads to the end of the assassin. I was offered another chance. I'd be a freak not to take it."

 

"But N wouldn't do that and you know it!!"

 

"No, Hyuk. N is a boss and like every boss he has to follow the rules. I don't."

 

Sanghyuk sees red. He's so enraged. The only thing he wants it to beat him to pulp, to smash the arrogance out of his tone. Bastard. Traitor.

 

"Please leave, Hyuk. Don't force me to hurt you."

 

But Sanghyuk doesn't want to listen. He takes a step, prepares raises his fist...

 

He crashes on the ground. He barely heard the firearm detonate. Then he tries to move, to stand back up again but his right leg won't budge. There's blood. There's bone. His knee...

 

Dolour erupts. It burns, consumes every part, every bone, every muscle. Blood flows like a continuous fountain. He wants to scream, but he forgot how.

 

"I have no reason to kill you, Hyuk. But you can't stand in our way any longer. Live your life peacefully while you still can."

 

Sanghyuk grits his teeth.

 

"Rot in Hell, traitor."

 

Sanghyuk spits. Ravi laughs softly. A hollow laugh.

 

"Oh but of course I will. See you there, Hyuk."

 

On that, he grabs the half-conscious Ken and follows Taekwoon out of the place.

 

Sanghyuk lays with his back on the cold concrete floor. What can he do now? If he doesn't die of his wound, he can't be a policeman anymore. Not with a busted knee. Maybe he could open a restaurant. No, not a restaurant, you need to stand up to run a restaurant.

 

Sanghyuk sighs. There's nothing coming to his mind. He liked being a policeman. But now...

 

He thinks about Hongbin. Hongbin would have to find another job too.

 

He should go visit him in Jail.

 

Yes, that would definitely do it.

 

Will he be mad at him for not saving him from the jail?

 

Maybe Hongbin will be willing to open a restaurant.

 

Yes, that would be awesome.

 

Maybe N would visit them too, when he's better.

 

They could be like a nice dysfunctional family.

 

Yes, that'd be great.

 

Sanghyuk smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Originally posted [HERE](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1002512/liar-family-sequel-to-beautiful-liar-and-liar-game-vixx)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Finally, it's done! :o I hope you liked it everyone ^_^


End file.
